Renesmee and Jacob's Story
by FanFicChikk
Summary: This is the story of Jacob and Nessie, it starts out with Renesmee as a child and the imprint develops as she gets older, see where it leads both her and Jacob!
1. Chapter 1

Renesmeeand Jacob's story

**A/N this story is mostly just to portray Jacob and nessie's story in a fun and light matter so it won't be all action packed! Just a cute story about their life if you like that Please enjoy! If not seeya! **

(Renesmee's POV)

*she's physically 10 years*

"I'm hungry." Jake said from beside me, I couldn't help but role my eyes

"You're always hungry Jake!" It's true you can always find the pack here, looking for food.

"So what do you wanna do!?" jake asked. Today my mom, dad, aunts uncles, and grandparents were hunting so it was just us until they got back tomorrow. Most of the time me and jake found something fun to do as long as it isn't "dangerous"

You see Jake always treats me like a princess, I think it has something to do with the fact that I am his imprint like Quil and Claire or like Paul and Rachel, Sam or Emily but he says he'd love me just as much if I wasn't his imprint I think he's full of crap.

No way anyone would risk themselves and all there friends to save their friends baby if they hadn't imprinted no way.

How about we have a water balloon fight!?" I asked excitedly but Jake just frowned at me which caused me to frown right back "What? What's wrong with that!?" I asked innocently

"Ness it's 20 degrees outside I know you don't feel it but you're still part human you could get sick." Bring on more frowns

"Jacob I'm half vampire I think..."

"Yes and you're also half human. So I don't think it's the best idea." Jake said cutting me off. I couldn't help but Role my eyes and stomp my foot while Jake chuckled at me.

"What part of this is Funny to you Mr. Black?" I asked with my hands on my hips cocking an eyebrow at Jake

Jake actually laughed out loud now, "I'm sorry Ness, it's just you usually act so mature, when your kid side comes out I can't help but laugh."

I just hmmfed at him tapping my foot, trying to decide on something else we could do but then I got a bright idea "What if we had a water balloon fight inside! That way I wouldn't get sick and we could still have fun!" I asked excitedly

Jake seemed to think about it a minute before looking at me with a smirk, "Well your family won't be back until tomorrow night and I'd say both of us could get it cleaned up by then so sure why not."

My eyes lit up before I jumped up and ran down the hall way and up the stairs, "I GOT UPSTAIRS." I called loudly. We had added a unstairs a year after I was born shortly after the volturi incident. To add more privacy for me and a fire place/ library that was huge and awesome!

"HEY NO FAIR NESS! You got the library! THATS CHEATING!" Jacob yelled like a little kid

"You snooze you lose jakey pooh!" I yelled back I heard him snort before it got oddly quiet... Too quiet.

I ran to my room as discretely as I could running as fast as my legs would carry me.

I quickly grabbed my huge bag of prank stuff that Uncle Emmett gave me for my first birthday. Xlarge water balloons and ran to my shower feeling them up.

As soon as I got about 16 full I made to crawl to the balcony that led to the hallway downstairs, I knew that Jake had to use that hallway to get around from each room and use the stairs.

I opened the door and soon got pelted by water balloons. Until I was dripping wet. "Jake!" I yelled he just laughed before running back down the stairs at wolf speed. "Okay that's how you want to play."

I knew something Jake couldn't resist and that was me hurt, even the slightest thing he would go nuts so I went and stashed a bunch of balloons behind a bookshelf then went and put a book in the front of the stairs. Then pretend fell and yelled "ahhhh." As if I hurt.

Just as I planned Jake came running up the stairs and I completely drown him in water, then at the end threw a complete bucket of water at him before sticking my tongue out, giggling and running down the stairs.

"Oh you're going to pay Cullen!"

"Bring it on black!"

We spent the rest of the night making a mess of my house, ate pizza and I guess fell asleep on the couch because when I opened my eyes and looked at the clock on the wall it was 10am.

10 am! The house was still a mess and even at super speed this house would take until 9 tonight to clean. And on top of all of that I had a message from my mom saying they had more animals then expected and would be home at 2:00. AND IT LOOKED LIKE A FREAKEN ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE IN HERE... What vampires and werewolves can exist but zombies can't?

"JAKE!?" I yelled frantically jumping on his chest, he jumped up really fast grabbing me from where he almost threw me in the floor.

"holy crap Ness what? What's wrong?" He asked groggily

"Jacob. My parents are going to be home in four hours get your butt up!" That sure Brought him to life he sprang up and we both began cleaning as fast as we could, had lunch and it was still only 12.

We both collapsed In the couch sighing. "So how about we turn on our favorite movie and relax." Jake said sinking into the couch further.

Me and Jake have loved the bounty hunter forever, hey I may look 10 but like I said I'm mature for my age.

"Yeah that sounds incredible." I said confidently

About an hour later my parents came through the door, "hey Ness, hey Jacob." My mom said as she walked in, my dad right behind her greeting us in the same way except he came over and kissed me on the head

"Did you guys have a good time?" My dad asked curiously pulling my mom into him kissing her cheek

"Come on guys you have been doing that for like a day and half cut it out." Jake said with a smirk, my parents new he was kidding, so my mom stuck her tongue out childishly at him causing my dad to chuckle.

"Yeah dad we had a amazing time." I said. I wasn't worried about him reading my mind because after you've lived with a mind reader all your life you figure out how to shield your thoughts eventually, and me and Jacob both found out how to do so a long time ago.

The whole rest of the day me my parents and Jacob just sat around talking playing the piano and the rest of that kind of stuff. Jake stayed for supper we had steak YUM! And Jake had volunteered to put me to bed before he went back home.

As soon as I got out of the bathroom Jake was waiting for me in my room I hopped I'm my bed and Jake tucked me In. "Night Nessie I love you." He said before tucking me in.

"night Jacob, love you more."

Right as he was about to leave my room we heard my mom yell from downstairs, "Renesmee, Jacob why did I find this in my book?" My mom said before flashing up the stairs and Holding a balloon out for me and Jacob to see.

Jacob and I looked at each other at the exact same moment before bursting Into laughter.

**Let me know what you guys think! Does it sound like a good start! Review if you think I should update and continue!**

**p.s how did you feel about Jacob and Nessie, I thought it was cute. **


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee and Jacob's story

*she's now physically 16*

(Renesmee's POV)

Things had definitely changed since I was little, Jacob was now for one super hot. How had I never noticed before? I started noticing when he would come straight from being with the pack to me; which was pretty often.

My dad pretended not to notice, he likes to give me my privacy, and I'm sure my mom had her suspicions but she never mentioned it. It was uncle Emmett that always made comments making me blush or Paul, Rachel's husband.

"Ness?" Huh I must have been in here a long time my parents were down stairs doing god knows what, once I was physically 13, and was allowed to watch pg-13 I learned what sex was pretty fast.

"Hmm?" I said out loud, Alice walked in my room and considered me closely.

"What!?" I asked after she'd stared at me for 5 minutes without so much as blinking.

"nothing it's just there is something different about you but I can't put my finger on it."

"Well I'm the exact same. So I don't know what you're talking about." I said much snappier than I usally would. Hmm maybe she was right.

Suddenly she zoned out, showing the Signs of a vision. She could see me and the wolves now without a problem since my family and the wolves had gotten so much better together. Now they were actually friends. billy, Rachel, and Becca all loved me because I made their son, and brother happy. So the rest of La Push seemed to take their lead

I was brought out of my thoughts by a squealing Alice, "oh god Alice what?"

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A WOMEN EEEEEP!" She screeched out loud.

"ALICE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"Well we didn'tthinkitwouldhappenbecauseyouaresomucholderbu tmaybeyourjustalatebloomer." She muttered while pacing around the room with a smile on her face.

"Alice! What's wrong with you other than the fact that you're muttering non since!"

She turned to me with a bright smile before saying, "You see young one, we never thought you'd get your period because that normally happens at the ripe age of 13-14 but NO! You're a late bloomer no matter how fast you grew up! You see those little things you call boobs, yeah be prepared to buy actual bra's baby cakes!" I blushed and crossed my arms over my chest hiding my boobs from Alice.

"You mean I'm going to get my period? Is that why my stomach has been hurting all week?" Alice smiled sympathetically at me while nodding.

"This... This is amazing. Alice do you think I'll ever be able to have... Well you know kids." I had always loved kids. Sam and Emily had 2 kids and planned to have more but as of now they had 2 girls, Aly and Amelia. Aly was 4 and Amelia was 1. Then Paul and Rachel had a daughter Mckinley who was 4 and a son Joey who was 2. Kim and Jared are getting married next month I'm maid of honor me and Kim have always been VERY close, me her and Rach, but kim and I had a bond like no other. Claire was still only 9 so I never got really close with her. And Embry and Seth were alone, along with Leah, who we really never new what "Alone" meant with her. Emily jokes that one day we would have a puppy pack and now I get to be part of that!

Alice seemed to get even happier at this expectation and literally began bouncing."BELLA!" She called very loudly. my mom was in my room in seconds... With sex hair. Gross.

"What is it Alice." Even being half vampire I couldn't understand what they were saying they were talking so freaken fast and before I knew it my mom came over hugging me and balling her eyes out

"Oh my baby!" She said I couldn't help but role my eyes it wasn't THAT big a deal.

She suddenly became very serious and I noticed that she took up her shield, soon daddy was in my bedroom too.

"Renesmee, you need to go see Carlisle." I nodded I mean he WAS my doctor.

After a very awkward and miserable conversation with my grandfather about my Vagina I learned that it was a great possibility that I could have children one day that put a biggg smile on my face.

I went to bed happy for sure the next morning I woke up with pains in my stomach, my mom forced Dad out of the cottage and taught me how to use Tampons ugh suddenly I'm not so happy about this.

No one in my family was effected though, apparently blood Down there was more revolting than tasteful which was actually a blessing.

Jake couldn't come, he had been working really hard and was about to graduate college with a business degree. I was very proud of him. He wanted to start his own Construction place apparently La push always needed new houses built.

The day passed slowly, dreadfully I just wanted to see Jake. Soooo bad. It's almost like when you Need water because you haven't had a drink all day. Or week was more like it.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the birds but no Jake, boo.

I got out of bed slowly and yawned stretching my arms up. Then sleepily went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I finally opened my eyes I let out a ear piercing scream at the sight! WHAT THE HELL!? Who was in my mirror because I know this gorgeous girl isn't me.

No this girl had full C cups, and a nice round butt. OMG. Puberty must've hit me hard holy crap!

"NESSIE! ARE YOU OKAY! WHATS WRONG!" I heard my mom from outside the bathroom door I quickly opened the door and she gasped at the sight of me."Renesmee, you look so grown up." She whispered I nodded speechless.

"mom, how will people react! I went from looking like a 15 year old to a 18 year old In a day! I'm pretty sure that doesn't just happen!"

"Ness, honey, no one will treat you different Except jacob. Now honey his tongue may drop out of his mouth."

"And you're okay with that?" I asked curiously. I mean we all knew what happened when I was a baby.

Momma laughed at me before caressing my cheek, "Baby, in a week you'll be at your full age the big 7! Your dad and I agreed when you were only a week old that once you turned of full age we wouldn't stop you from doing whatever makes you happy, wether that be with Jacob or not we will always respect your wishes."

"Mom, not that I don't love that. Because I do. But I've loved Jacob for a year now and he has always just treated me like I was still his little sister. Just cause I got boobs he can change his mind?"

Mom snorted before looking at me, "Ness don't you think it would've been kinda creepy for a man that looks 23 to date a girl that looks 15? He could've been in trouble. I think your grandpa Charlie would've been the one to take him out." We couldn't help but both laugh at Charlie trying to take on Jacob.

"I guess your right thanks momma." She nodded before we started talking on lighter subjects and just laughing, most of the time now days my mom was my best friend. Not that she didn't feel her momma bear shoes too. She did.

That afternoon Alice, Rose, and my mom took me shopping, to say my family was shocked was an understatement. The only one who didn't look baffled was Carlisle who said that it made since, since I blossomed so late everything else had to catch up before I was physically 18 next week.

Uncle Emmett made constant Jokes and Umcle Jasoer just did the typical uncle thing of telling me to tell the "dog" to stay away.

Daddy was shocked but quickly covered it up after explaining that like momma he knew it was coming.

That afternoon we went shopping. I bought all new clothes. Alice was completely thrilled. So was aunt Rose whereas my mom looked at me like I was satan himself. I inherited the Rose genes where I enjoyed shopping but wasn't a shopaholic like Alice. I just really like jewelry, and hand bags! Ah so cute. *buzz buzz*

Hey Ness I know we haven't talked in a few days, I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you promise! I'll be at your house tonight can't wait to see you:) ~Jacob

It's okay Jake! I know you've even busy! Keep up the hard work! I'm so proud of you xoxo p.s can't wait to see you!

After that message it really sent me in gear, I quickly convinced Alice that we needed to get home and surprisingly she didn't argue which got me suspicious.

As soon as we pulled in the driveway I hopped out of the car and ran into the big house "Jacob!" I yelled. I could hear the boys playing rock band or something but I didn't notice because I heard the steps I new as Jacob's behind me. "JACOB!" I yelled before launching myself at him.

Jake chuckled, and hugged me back before swinging me around then setting me back down on my feet. as if he had just noticed my new appearance Jake looked in my eyes and seemingly looked like he had just fell in love.

We literally just stared at each other for 10 minutes. Before a cough cutt is off. "NESSIE! you going to help us or what?" Alice yelled from the car where her Rose and mom were all smirking at me.

"Um, yeah let me just get that um for you ness."

Mom, Rose and Alice all laughed at Jacobs new attitude "What's wrong Jake? I haven't heard you stutter that much since you told me you imprinted." My mom asked amused with fake curiosity.

Rose and Alice snickered while Jacob tripped over himself getting my bags I couldn't help but giggle as well.

(Jacob's POV)

When Nessie yelled my name I felt like the happiest man on earth. I guess that's what imprinting does best damn thing that's ever happened to me. When I put her down I stopped looking into the face of my baby girl and looked at the women I loved. Suddenly Nessie was a women. Just completely gorgeous and hot damn sexy. This is the women I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Wait maybe I should ask her on a date first.

I realized that I needed to talk to edward about taking his daughter on a date.

Before I even finished the statement in my head edward was in front of me. "Jacob let's go for a walk." I nodded. But Nessie popped up right before we walked out the door.

"Awe daddy I haven't seen Jake in 2 days, and plus I'm the imprint I think it's only fair I get him first."

Edward tuned on his daughter with a stem expression, "Renesmee you will see him soon enough. Stay in the house until we get back or you won't see him at all." Nessie nodded seriously it wasn't often that Edward got on to her but when he did she knew to listen.

I followed him out about 5 miles into the woods before he turned to look at me.

"okay Jacob I'm going to talk and you're going to listen."

"Yes sir, sir Eddie." I said with a smartass salute. He rolled his eyes before continuing.

"My daughter will be physically 18 next week and I know she has feeling for you, and you the same. All I ask of you Jacob is that you always treat her with the upmost respect and I will gladly walk her down the isle to you one day... Even if you are a mutt." He said with his signature crooked smile.

"Yeah, Edward I understand, I would never hurt Nessie even if I could which I can't. And even though we mess around I respect you and Bella as her parents and it means a lot to me that you will say yes when I ask to marry her. Which I will because hey my dad raised a gentleman." I said with my own smirk.

We shook on it then began walking back go the house at human pace. Now the only hard part, asking Nessie.

"This is where I leave you my man. No help from the mind reader that would be cheating." He said with a wink before disappearing I assume to see bella. Thanks for the help buddy.

Great now what do I do.

**A/n please review I worked REALLY hard on this chapter. While a tornado touches down and 8 kids were screaming around me****.****SO SHOW SOME LOVE PLEASE!:) **


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee and Jacob's story

(Renesmee's POV)

After Jacob and dad had there "chat" Jacob came back and said he had to leave that he had thinking to do, kissed my head then quickly left. I looked at dad the minute he left with accusation in my eyes, but he just held his hand up as if in surrender and said, "No help from the mind reader." Whatever the hell that meant.

But that was a week ago what really bothered me was the fact that he seemed to be avoiding me. I didn't mean to be a spoiled brat but everyone noticed I was moping. How could I not? My birthday was tomorrow and all I wanted was Jacob.

Maybe Kim would help me... I hadn't talked to her in like 2 weeks. THAT WAS A RECORD FOR US! She was very into planning her and Jared's wedding. I was to help, but there wasn't much for me to do right now so I just let her run around panicking waiting for her to call me and tell me what to do. But now I needed her.

I scrolled threw my phone and clicked on Kim waiting for her to pick up

"_Hey ness!" _My cheerful best friend greeted on the first ring.

_"What's up buttercup!"_

_"oh you know, the usual. So nothin muffin!" _

I giggled. Most people thought Kim was this sweet little innocent thing, but it was quite the opposite. That girl was dirty as all get out, and not to mention hilarious.

"_Okay well I needed someone to talk to, and I was hoping a certain pretty lady might be available this afternoon?"_

_"Well Ness, if you wanted to talk to Emily I don't understand why you're calling me." _She said in a complete serious voice.

_"Oh shut it! Okay I'll be over in 10 see ya soon." _

_"Haha okay! be careful hot stuff." _I rolled my eyes, out of everyone Kim seemed the most happy with my appearance. Apparently now we could go shopping and talk about sex and it wouldn't be weird because I looked the same age as her.

"Bye mom, bye dad. I'm going to Kim's!" I yelled before stepping out the door I faintly heard two "byes!" As I ran out the door and threw the woods to La Push. Oh how I loved La push. I mostly enjoyed the scenery, I was never allowed in the little town part because humans can't see me, only imprints and Wolves. I don't really know why but momma said it was so I would have a choice when the time came... Whatever that meant.

When I reached Kim and Jared's I didn't bother knocking and just walked right in, "Kimmy! I'm here."

"In the kitchen!"

I walked down the little hallway and sure enough there sat Kim eating a tub of  
ice cream at the island in their kitchen

"Hey, ness. I would offer you some but I know you don't want any so take a seat." She said gesturing to the empty seat in front of her with a half full spoon of ice cream.

"Okay so I have some stuff I need to talk to you about." Kim nodded, before putting the lid back on the ice cream throwing it in the freezer and giving me her un divided attention. "Okay so I got some good news first, well you know how I got my period?" Kim nodded then gestured to my body up and down before nodding again almost as if to reassure herself. "Well my Grandpa did some test and he said that it is a great possibility that I may have kids one day!"

Kim leaped out of her chair squealing "eeep! Oh my baby jesus NESSIE! We're both going to have babies one day! little baby Jared and Jacob's running around how cute! Eeeep!" she said as she literally bounced in front on me.

"Woah, woah, woah. Who said anything about it being a baby Jacob. It may not be Jacob's." I muttered.

Kim scrunched her eye brows together in confusion, "what in gods name are you talking about. Of course it will! He imprinted." She said as if I were an idiot for not putting two & two together.

"I understand that Kim, but if it's up to him I think he wants a new imprint. Obviously.

Kim sat there staring at, contemplating what I had said," Nessie. If Jacob doesn't love you, then I don't know what love is. Like when you were 2 and you were so confused on the beach, because the sand would leave under your feet and looked up at him with your big brown eyes and told him the world was leaving! And started balling. Then he just held you and assured you, that you were fine. And somehow got that pretty little smile back." I had to giggle I had forgotten about that.

But she wasn't done yet, "or how about the time when you were 11. All the guys were going cliff diving, and you were so beyond pissed because Jacob wouldn't let you. Saying you were to young. So he built that huge sand castle with you instead." I smiled a little teary eyed, oh Jacob my big bad wolf with a heart of gold.

"Now! That I have you near tears. Why don't you tell me why you ever had such horrendous thoughts in that head of yours!"

"Well I don't know, it's just. When I got my figure and crap I just expected Jacob too you know maybe ask me out or something? But instead he's almost ignoring me? I don't know I'm probably being stupid."

Kim took a deep breath then hugged me, and as she pulled back said "oh Jacob. That complete hopeless romantic he has always been. What have you done now." She said gesturing to the ceiling as if the fan had anything to do with this. "WELL! It looks like i have PLENTY to take care of. Now you go on home get plenty of beauty rest and don't worry your pretty little head! Tomorrow will make it better I promise." She said before Nearly pushing me off the stool and scurrying me towards the door.

I sighed but held my head high. Kim was right tomorrow was my birthday. I wasn't going to let anything spoil it.

(Kim's POV)

Oh Jacob that idiot. I knew for a fact that he loved Nessie. He just never was good with explaining his emotions. Ahem (cough cough) BELLA!

I quickly grabbed my keys too Jared and i's Acadia (type of SUV), we only had one vehicle and I was the driver most of the time. What's the point in spending the money if Jared's going to run everywhere anyway?

I quickly pulled into La Push beach and stomped my way up to the snarling wolves on the beach. It would probably look funny to most; a 5'4, 120 pound girl walking up to an abandoned beach in the middle of nowhere with a dozen snarling wolves around her. None the less I quickly found Jacob and Embry play fighting. "JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK. GET YOUR HUMAN SELF HERE NOW!"

The huge alpha wolf, (as Emily had kids Sam stopped phasing. Paul did too) was literally whining at my feet. He obviously knew what I was here for. Oh the power of the imprints.

Him along with his fellow wolves all went and put clothes on. "You know Kimmy you better be glad we had clothes, we normally don't." Jake said with a cocky ass grin.

"Okay smart ass, you have some explaining to do. my best friend is highly upset so I suggest you start talking." I said putting my hands on my hips ignoring Jared's pleas that maybe we should do this later.

"Yeah Kim we were training Jared's right let's do this later." Jake said turning away from me.

"No Jacob. WE ARE NOT DOING THIS LATER. WE ARE DOING THIS NOW." I yelled holding my ground ignoring all the oooohs! Around me and Jared's sigh giving in. He knows he has a stubborn soon to be wife. And better be happy about it!

Jacob who obviously didn't ignore the ooohing around him turned on his wolves, "Don't you guys have something you're supposed to be doing?" He asked with raised eyebrows. When no one made a move to go anywhere he yelled, "NOW!" That got them moving. As he ran his hand over his face. I knew he had to be stressed he normally didn't yell at the guys, only if it was absolutely necessary or if he was going throughhell.

I also didn't seem to miss that the guys got the hell out of dodge,leaving us to privately talk. Even Jared left, now that was impressive. "Okay Jake, go on spit it out, Ness is basically dying for you to ask her out and you're over here ignoring her. Start talking."

He snapped his head up where it had previously been looking in the woods pointedly ignoring my eyes, "She has!?"

I have him the biggest "duh" look ever, "JACOB! the poor girl has been in love with you the minute she turned 13 she went through that stage where you were all she talked about! And now that she's the right age you're being an idiot!" I yelled at him growing frustrated again.

"I...," he shuddered out "I didn't know. DAMN! Kim I've been wanting to ask her out so bad I just didn't know how? Or what to do you've got to help me please I've really screwed up. If you won't do it for me do it for her."

"Okay, okay princess. lucky for you I happen to know Ness down to a T, and am a Romantic," I said before looking up at him with love in my eyes, "and Jake, you're like my big brother and I love you too. I would do anything for you guys." I said truthfully.

He grinned at me before picking me up and spinning me around. "THANKS KIMMY!" I couldn't help but laugh at Jacob's antics. Oh i loved the kid. Now to get to work.

(Nessie's POV)

I woke up the next morning feeling great! Ahhh I'm 18! I have always loved holidays ever since I was little, I don't know I just loved when my two families came together it was just special

I  
went to the bathroom to brush my teeth singing as I went and when I opened the door there stood a little pixie. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She screamed.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled nearly falling on my ass if she hadn't of caught me. Alice giggled before setting me back on my feet and saying "careful!"

"ALICE! A little warning would've been nice!" I yelled partially embarrassed.

"How am I supposed to know that a half VAMPIRE nearly falls over air every time she takes a step!"

A normal person would point out that she had visions and knew this would happen but I couldn't, she looked so happy and besides what's the big deal? I really am pretty clumsy. "So Alice, whatcha doing in my bathroom?" I asked curiously having guessed the answer all ready.

"WELL! I'm going to make you look beautiful for your big day, if that were even any more possible because you know your sooo pretty all ready." She said giddily. Before throwing me in a chair in front of the mirror and Straightening my hair at super speed, then put me in a gorgeous yet simple summer dress. ( . ?tracelog=wwwdetail2mobilesitedetail )

Then quickly did my makeup simple, and lastly laid another dress on the bed ( /entry/34349493)

"Aly this dress is absolutely GORGEOUS! why do I need another one."

"Ah ah ah," she started to say but before she could finish I said "no help from the future teller. Yeah yeah yeah." I said waving my hand around.

"Actually I was just going to say it was a surprise? What would the point be in having a gift if you can't help people?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"MAYBE TO INSURE YOU STAY OUT OF PEOPLE's BUSINESS ALICE!" My dad yelled from downstairs.

"You know Eddie we can all hear perfectly fine no need for the dramatic yelling." Alice said with a satisfied smirk.

"Can I have my daughter back now, the door is open for you to leave any minute now." My mom said.

"WOW! Well I feel loved," Alice said before kissing me on the cheek "Happy birthday sweetheart," she said while slipping on a gold necklace around my neck I gasped it was absolutely stunning. In the center there was a gold locket in the shape of a heart that held a picture of me and Jacob. I looked at her confused before she just winked and danced out of the house. Oh what am I going to do with that tiny pixie.

Shrugging I examined myself in the mirror once more before nodding and skipping down the stairs, as soon as I reached the bottom I was attacked my both parents with hugs and kisses. "Happy birthday Renesmee." They said in unison I couldn't help but smile and thank them.

After I ate and received gifts from my parents we made our way to the big house, shortly after many people had made their way in the house I talked to Tanya and Kate Denali for a while catching up on what was new in Alaska. Along with all the imprints that I already spent a lot of time with but you miss one day and I swear you miss everything! In La Push word travels fast.

I also made plenty of conversation with Billy and Charlie, Billy told me I hadn't been over in a while and that he was sure missing my home cooking so I promised to come bake him and Charlie a pie next week, which delighted them both. Jake slithered his way in the house I could smell him but didn't make it a priority to find him.

Which is why I didn't expect him to be the one catching me as I snuck a piece of steak "Whatcha doing there Ness?" I jumped at the sound of his voice and he chuckled

"What's it to you." I asked, even though I wanted to say, anything you want me to do Jake.

"Okay I deserve that. Ness we need to talk," after I just stood there for a second just looking at him he added "please." In a tone of desperation. I sighed dramatically as if I were dreading it but nodded. As he led me out the back door I ignored the wink Kim and Rach gave me as I passed them.

When we got outside Jake took my hand and led me to a wooden chair that I know never belonged here before hmm. "take off your shoe." Jake said while rubbing the back of his neck looking slightly embarrassed.

"Excuse me?" Did he seriously just request for me to take off my shoe?

"Please?" He asked giving me those damn puppy eyes I could never say no to so I hesitantly removed my heel. He then took my foot in his hand and slid something on my ankle. I looked down and saw one of the most gorgeous things I had ever seen just like my bracelet he had given me on my first Christmas, it was a woven anklet but had a charm on it.

"When you go through the different things I will add different charms. For example, having a baby, getting married, and um the first date which I already added so it's going to be embarrassing if you turn me down." He said while blushing but still grinning "so what do you say Ness, will you go on a date with me tonight?"

I started to tear up this was truly the best birthday ever, "oh Jacob," I said while tears rolled down my cheeks he looked absolutely strained, I must be leaving him in agony the poor guy. "Of course I'll go on a date. And one day if you ask me I'd marry you. And have your baby gladly." I said. He gave me this biggest grin I had ever seen him have, before he swung me around.

"I love you Renesmee, I really do."

"I love you too Jacob." Too humans it would seem like we were going to fast, but to other wolves and Imprints and even Vampires we were sole mates.

That afternoon I got plenty of presents I'm not going to even begin to describe them all but I will say my favorite was from Kim and Jared. It was a scrapbook from the time I was a newborn and Kim was in highschool holding me, then just as the years of us growing closer and closer and on the last page it said "sole sisters" I can proudly say I balled by the time I was at the end. Us both being only children really we are sole sisters.

After I had said goodbye to everyone and Jake had left to go home, he was going home then coming back. I didn't understand why, he said something about being classy I just rolled my eyes at his corny ness but couldn't deny it was cute.

"let's get you ready for your date!" Aunt Rose said before dragging me back to the cottage. The whole time my aunts were getting me ready I tried to get them to tell me where I was going but neither of them budged. But aunt Alice was irritated that she had to give away a big hint by telling me to put on a bikini under my dress.

"Jacob's here!" My mom yelled from downstairs as if I didn't hear his car pull up, I then heard him awkwardly knock on the door and my dad say "fancy meeting you here." Gosh he's embarrassing. To try and save Jacob I quickly threw a hand bag on and made for the stairs, aunt Rose and Alice both told me good luck before jumping out my window I presume to go home.

I swiftly walked down the stairs and met my parents and Jacob at the bottom. "You look beautiful." Jake whispered in my ear causing me to blush.

My mom didn't let us leave before making us take a few pictures together. "I'm really happy for you guys." My mom said and if she'd been human would've definitely been in tears my dad gently pulled her away from the bone crushing hug she was giving both Jacob and I and wished us goodnight.

"You look very nice too, by the way who knew you could clean up." I teased, Jacob just gave me his a million dollar smile making me melt.

After a long ride of me pestering jacob asking where we were going we eventually pulled up to first beach. I couldn't help but smile this was for sure one of top 2 places in the world.

"Oh a beach date how romantic." I said

"We aren't all the way there yet though, we have to do a little swimming I hope you don't mind." Jake said sheepishly. I just smiled at him shaking my head of course I didn't mind!

Once we got to the beach Jake looked at me, "strip." He said with a cocky smile.

"Oh mr. Black I don't believe we are there yet maybe on the second date." I teased

"Well then, I'll look forward to it Ms. Cullen but if you'd be a dear and get in your bathing suit for now I'd much appreciate it." I just rolled my eyes complying watching as he took off his kackis, I was honestly kind of sad he had trunks on instead of just boxers, he caught me looking and smirked at me I ducked my head in embarrassment having been caught.

Jake lowered himself toward the ground, "hop on." I didn't have to be told twice I hopped on his back and he told me to hold my breath and hang on. I did.

We went really deep, until we came to the entrance of a cave. We swam under the wall and came up in a GORGEOUS cave with a waterfall on the other side. I also didn't miss the fire and stuff to make Smores. I quickly looked at Jacob, "how did you do this!? I mean how did you get food and um a fire and just wow this is amazing!" I yelled.

"I'm glad you like it." He said chuckling.

"I don't like it i love it thanks, Jacob Ephraim this is amazing," I whispered as I hugged him tight, when I pulled back we both were looking deep in each other's eyes. Jake ever so slightly inched his head forward and I did the Same, in then it happened I felt his lips against mine it started out innocent but eventually we were getting pretty hot and heavy I literally felt the world around me stop all that mattered around me now was him. When I had to take a breath I pulled back, "wow" he whispered giving me that look of pure love and happiness.

"Agreed. Wow." I said he smiled at me before grabbing my chin and kissing me again I couldn't help but giggle at his sudden comfort he got over being embarrassed verrrry, fast.

That night was absolutely PERFECT! We stayed talking for hours. laughing joking just being ourselves. Jake always had a way of putting a smile on my face. That's the way I went to bed that night, grinning like an idiot. Hoping Jake did the same.

(No POV)

Jake did go to sleep that way that night. Only his smile was probably bigger than Nessie's.

**OMG so freaken cute gahh! But okay I reallllllly need some help. But in order for you to help me it will give HUGE spoiler alerts to the story. So if no one wants to I totally understand! But if you would like to help me PM ME! ASAP! Thanks so much:) **


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmee and Jacob's story

**(a/n PM me if you're willing to help me!& enjoy!:p)**

"Ness if you would get your lazy ass up and actually help me. That would be nice." Kim said before stomping angrily over to the food on the stove stirring it angrily. The truth was id been helping her all morning she was just getting frustrated because no matter how much she did, it always seemed like we had more to do.

I rolled my eyes but got up and started looking over all the catalogs scattered around Kim and Jared's kitchen. "I just don't understand why all this crap matters? Like really why does it matter what color the table cloths are? I just want to marry Jared." She said defeated before plopping herself at the island stool looking over the 389 different colors of blue.

Then she went back to angrily stirring the soup for tonight I had to hold in my laughter; she looked so pissed and was taking it out on the poor soup. "Hey kimmy I think you need to calm down in here. I know that spoon never did anything to you." We heard from a cocky voice. We both turned our attention towards the 3 boys that let themselves in the kitchen.

"You know what Embry? The spoon may have never did anything to me. But I can promise it will do something to you if you don't shut your damn mouth!" Kim yelled before practically running out of the kitchen, Jared stopped long enough to hit embry upside the head before proceeding to follow after his fiancé like a sad puppy (no pun intended)

"Jesus Christ what's her problem? I was just kidding normally she would just laugh it off." He said shrugging. Jake had came over and greeted me kissing my lips briefly but I didn't really return it because I turned my attention to em.

"Em I wouldn't take it to personally she's been like this all day, a wedding is enough to stress a cat out." I said exasperatedly. Jake and Embry both looked at me funny

"A cat?" Jake asked with a mix of amusement and confusion.

"Well you know.. a cat never has to do anything and they're just totally cool with anything that happens… like oh the worlds ending oh well. Almost hippie like." I said then looked up to see that Jake and Embry were fighting to not crack up. "Shut up! Leave me alone you jerks." I said before sticking out my bottom lip in the form of a pout.

"awe baby. Don't frown." Jake said before kissing me, I sure didn't protest that in fact I started deepening the kiss.

"Well. That is my cue to leave.. you two are almost as bad as Emily and Sam. Oh gross." Em said jumping down from where he sat on the counter. "seeya later at the bonfire Kim, later Jared ." He yelled before fleeing to the nearest door. That gave jake all the permission he needed to pick me up and set me on the counter I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled when he growled into my mouth.

Before we could get anymore carried away we heard "Okay, okay if you guys wanna do that do it anywhere but my house." Jake and I jumped apart so fast human eyes probably didn't even catch it. We both looked at the smirking face of Jared and sympathetic look from kim. I merely blushed while Jake just glared daggers at jare, "hey man I know you're alpha and all but this is my house so if you guys want to fu.." he didn't even get to finish his sentence Jake's eyes widened then he went tackling jared through the door. He wasn't an idiot if he broke anything Kim would kill him.

Kim and I just laughed, "soooo…" kim said suggestively.

"sooo..?" I asked

"Have you and Jake well… you know…"

"um kim if that wasn't proof enough,…I think you know we have." I said

Her eyes nearly fell right plum out of her head, "YOU HAVE!?" she whisper yelled.

"kim! We've been together 6 months! I think its acceptable for us to kiss!" (a/n okay I know I said in the first chapter that kim and Jared were going to marry in a month but I changed that! Just to clear up confusion! Next chapter will be there wedding) I said confused suddenly kim became aware and shook her head at me, "Oh my god Ness sometimes I forget you are so sheltered." She said shaking her head.

"I MEANT! Have you guys made…." Before she could finish her sentence we heard the loud effects of our boys coming back in after their "fight".

"Hey babe we need to leave the bonfire starts in T-minus 15 minutes!" jared said, kim quickly began gathering all the food we had prepared all day, along with the help of me, jared and Jake. Before they left kim came up to me swiftly whispering "we'll talk later." In my ear as if Jake couldn't hear her, he chose to ignore it though.

As we began walking to the bonfire threw the woods Jake took my hand in his, I just smiled up at him. "So… what did kim mean by we'll talk later?" he asked intrigued. Well so much for ignoring her.

"Nothing. Girl stuff." I said

"Okayyyy that's all you have to say I don't need to know." He said shaking his head almost to the point that it could un screw itself from his head. I giggled.

"Wait so what are you going to do if you have a daughter Mr. Black?" Jake looked down at me curiously but determined, "What are you going to just say go talk your mom?" I asked with a hint of amusement.

"Yes that's exactly what im going to do." He said dead serious, "I can play with them and feed them, teach them right and wrong hell I can even change diapers. But the day she gets her period and grows boobs is the day I die." He said shuttering on the word boobs. I had to bite my lip from busting out into laughter.

"You know Jake you didn't seem to have a problem when I grew boobs." I said coyly.

Jake seemed attaken back by this fact, "Well yeah but that's… that's well. Heck that's um. Dammit Nessie I…" I giggled but easily changed the subject taking him out of his misery.

When we got to the beach we were greeted by 2 cute little black haired beauties, Aly and Mckinley. Aly is sam and Emily's daughter and McKinley is our niece, although we say Aly is too it's not biological but who really cares. "What's up princesses." Jake said in greeting. The two four year olds simply grinned up at the pair of us.

"WELLL! Me and Mackie went swimming! And I held my breath like this!" Aly said before puffing out her cheeks and crossing her eyes, "I was just like a fish!" she said, I personally have never heard that a fish crosses their eyes but whatever.

"It's true she did!" Mackie said. Those two were like little balls of energy all put into a tiny package and when put together had a track record of landing in trouble. Emily swears that Aly could talk 24/7 if her and Sam allowed her to, rach agrees saying that Aly and Mckinley mustve gotten the same genes.

"Alright you little monsters let's go test those fish skills out." Jake said picking up the two squealing children before winking at me and running into the water with the rest of his brothers and claire. I went over towards the women and where Amelia was passed out on Emily's shoulder and Joey was playing making "vroom vroom" sounds with his car in the sand.

"What's up chicks?" I said standing next to Rachel and Kim. I proceeded to help organize the food. As we were working Kim and rach both looked at me at the same time then back at one another, obviously having a private conversation. "WHAT!?" I asked not liking the fact that I wasn't in on this

"OH nothing, kimmy here was just telling me about you and Jacob and your conversation with her earlier." Rachel hinted. I looked at Kim confused but she just gave me the same pointed look Rach had given me. "Okay, OKAY! Just tell us Ness have you and Jake you know did the deed." She asked Rachel leaned in excitedly.

"HUH?" I asked oblivious.

They both rolled there eyes, "Have you guys you know..?" kim asked I still looked at her needing more information to know what she was talking about.

"OH FOR PETE'S SAKE! Have you too fucked like rabbits yet ness?" Rachel asked rolling her eyes. My eyes grew to the size of saucers as I stared at them. Kim knocked Rach over the head ignoring the her protest.

"OHHHHH….. um no." I said blushing. Rachel and Kim both just smiled at me. "but you want to right…?" Kim asked hinting. "Oh of course she does. She may be half vampire but shes still got the hormones of course she wants it." Rachel said, as blunt as ever. Really this was her brother she wasn't the least bit grossed out? Guess not.

"Yeah I do…" I said dreamily.

"Okay good. Well Rachel and I just wanted to tell you that the imprint works where Jake always wants to please you so he isn't going to make the first move. If you think you're ready you have to tell him. Also he will always want to please you if you know what I mean… well just make sure you return the favor its part of being a couple! And he'll love it." Kim said with a wink. I blushed probably more than I ever had in my whole life. Rach just smiled and patted me on the back.

After eating we began listening to Billy as he told the Legends, I don't know if it was because of my comfortable perch in Jakes lap or the fact that he was running his fingers through my hair but I eventually drifted off to sleep. Because the next thing I knew Jake was carrying my towards the house, or billy's house well It practically was my second home. "Oh shit Jake im so sorry I must have fell asleep!" I said apologetically

Jake simply smiled and kissed me on the forehead, " don't worry about it Ness, most of the Imprints fell asleep besides you've had a long week Kim has ran you ragged." He said

"true… but now that I've got rest how about we do something else when we get home?" I asked suggestively Jake simply glanced at me with confusion before proceeding towards the house. Well my 2nd home. Billy's house.

Once we got to his bedroom Jake went to go change, We had slept in the same bed almost every night for 6 months but we had yet to sleep TOGETHER. If you know what I mean. Before he could leave I kissed him it quickly became heated. I lay on the bed and began to take Jake's shirt off, before I could do anything else Jake stopped me, "Wait ness maybe we should stop you don't know if you even want this."

"I do! I Love you Jake you're my sole mate." I said with finality. Jake looked at me with so much love it would've knocked me off my feet had I been standing. "Jake?" I asked as he began kissing me down the neck. "hm?" he asked distractedly "Jacob make love to me." I said barely audibly he obviously heard me because he did just that. More than once that night. And incase you're wandering I wasn't the only one satisfied.

**Welp there's another chap, REVIEW!:) BTW I don't go into lemons or nothing just for future preferences! Im too young for all that lol!**

**But I still need help! So please PM ME! I REALLY need opinions.**


End file.
